


Destruction

by NyxNite



Series: Athlin Chronicles [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 08:52:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13877463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxNite/pseuds/NyxNite
Summary: The wolf of shade is pulled from the heavens by the crazed huntress. He finds himself in the lap of the scorned maiden of the hearth. It does not end well."Sylaise, whose fire cannot be quenched. We give ourselves gladly to your service."





	1. Fallen

The first snowfall had come with the dawn and had dusted her world in a deafening white. Sylaise tended to her flames quietly, her ladies in waiting set free for the season. Her want for their company and songs low as the winter began to set its claws into the earth. “Come back with the spring, bring me songs of warmth and an eternal summer then…” She had whispered to the last, who lingered not wanting to leave her side. But she shooed her away, a cold mountain and home-tree were her prison not theirs. A prison she made for herself, so that her father, Elgar’nan, would not rage and think she tried to raise herself from her place. Everything had its balance.

She sighed sweetly letting her ruby locks free and down her back. Tonight, she would listen to the flames, hear the calls of those who would ask for her guidance. She would give them all her attention, for the warmth of her fire was always more nourished in the cold of the winter days. It was comforting she thought as her mind swam between the flames, giving guidance to those in need. She saw the birth and easy passage of three young ones that night. And by their sides she left a little more of her light, extra warmth as a welcome to the world.

The silence of the home-tree was broken as two wisps fluttered through her time and space. They were fleeting but she heard them all the same. “She pulls the beasts from the heavens… She will one day even tire of that thing…” The words were soft.

“Mad with the hunt, they say. And madder still one day soon, yes?” The other responded.

“Yes, yes… No stars left if she has her way… No stars…”

“Andruil?” She asked the flickering wisps who then soon found themselves in a new place. Sylaise frowned. Her sister had become more unstable as of late, eons of hunting familiar game had caused her to look elsewhere. But to be chasing the beasts made of stars, surely that could not be possible.

Sylaise carefully made her way out into the snow. Her emerald cloak magicked with the warmth of her flames light on her shoulders as her eyes searched the heavens for missing stars. She tracked the patterns of the seven beasts of creation. The four-headed serpent was there wound around his tree. Near him the phoenix of light still shone brightly. The little peace she found was bitter and did not last as she continued to count out the constellations. She frowned as she realized the chimera of metal and the wolf of shade were missing. “Oh no…” She whispered her warm breath making a withering cloud in the air.

When Sylaise had gathered up her skirts to go in search of Mythal, she had not been completely certain that her mother would be able to ebb the madness she knew was flowing through her sister’s mind. In fact, she was unsure if Mythal would even see it as she saw it. But the spirits spoke of Andruil in terms that were concerning. Something needed to be done.

She had felt the beast there first. The chill of being watched before she could even make it part of the way to her eluvian. Glowing emerald eyes searched the tree line and downy ruby hairs at the nape of her neck stood on end. “Who’s there?” She whispered clutching her cloak around her neck while summoning a burning green flame to her hand.

There was a light rustle and then the large beast made its way cautiously into the clearing. It circled her carefully, keeping its distance before coming to a stop and slowly bowing its head in greeting. Sylaise stood in awe finding herself in a gentle curtsy before she could think of the absurdity of such a thing.

Just as she was about to laugh at her own ridiculousness, an arrow flew into the clearing and lodged itself in the snow. Emerald eyes widened as she rushed towards the home-tree beckoning the six-eyed wolf to follow her. The grace he moved with was a bit faulty as she noticed the two arrows within his pelt.

“Come, lest she find you…” She whispered pulling her door open for the wounded beast and shutting them inside. “Through the flames, they will not burn. I will see her away. Then we will find a way to see you back to the sky…”

The wolf tilted its head at her almost suspiciously. Before throwing a glance back at her hearth. “The flames only burn hot when I wish them to, my quarters are within… Hide now before she…”

The knock is furious, the wounded wolf bounds through her flames before she can get to her door, her hearth then burns white.


	2. Hunter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andruil like her father's wrath.

Andruil wore the pelt of the slain chimera of the heavens upon her back. It is the color of steel starlight and winter dew, it carries the scent of the void. She now hunts the wolf of shade with many eyes. His dark shaded form always on the side of her gaze.

There is a thrill in what she does. Pulling him from the heavens had been a challenge, but he would fall, as they all did. Perhaps she should have pulled more beasts to the land for soon the hunt would be over and she would be left restless once again.

She had managed the put two arrows in his pelt before he took off aligning himself with the shadows. If only she could corner him. She let loose another arrow trying to anticipate the wolf but failing. Her arrow flew far and out of her sight. She continued forward for a time, quiet as the dead of winter.

But soon Andruil stopped her tracking and looked upon her sister’s home-tree. “Clever beast…” She muttered. “But she cannot save you…” The huntress growled shouldering her bow and coming to bang upon her sister’s door. All the things Sylaise denied her, she would not be denied this.

“The wolf made of shade with ruby starlight for eyes!” Andruil bellowed pushing her way into the home-tree. She shed the chimera’s pelt and eagerly notched an arrow. “I tracked him here, what better place for a beast to hide than with your bleeding heart…”

“I know not what or whom you speak of Andruil. No one is here, I sent my hand maidens south for the winter so I may listen to the flames in peace…” Sylaise stood firm as her older sister tried to stare her down. “One you seem intent to disturb.”

Andruil growled before flipping a nearby table spilling paints that Sylaise had been working on. “Why must you lie to me?!” She spat at the hearth eyeing it suspiciously. She was just about to move towards it when she heard an angry sigh from her sister.

“Andruil leave, or I swear I will call for mother _after_ I light you a flame!” Sylaise said through clenched teeth, moving to clean the area her sister had destroyed in her rage. She sat down upon her heels, silken gown and ruby locks sweeping the floor. She muttered softly about how much time she had taken to collect the items needed to make those specific paints. Her eyes flashed for a moment before she forced herself to calm. She then actively ignored her sister as she cleaned.

For a moment Andruil took in the vision that was her youngest sibling. Though she was not the newest of the evanuris, Ghilan’nain held that honor, she was the youngest. Fair and beautiful Sylaise, kissed by fire in more ways than one. She was her mother’s favorite, the bane of her father’s existence. She was spring trapped in winter. An unkept blossom that continued to bloom despite neglect. Perhaps she was more weed like in that sense.

Andruil growled. How she hated her. Always interfering in matters that did not concern her. Always swearing she knew best. Always the keeper of peace.

‘ _My reflection tainted by neglect rather than wrath…_ ’ Mythal had once said as Sylaise lay in a deep sleep. Her mother had looked so sad at the time as she cradled her head. So much regret floating beneath her golden irises.

At that time, Sylaise had over exerted her powers for the benefit of June. So powerful and yet so easily drained. And that made her weak and pitiful. To think they were blood made Andruil want to tear the hair from her skull and scream.

But Andruil knew how to insight fury in Sylaise. She always had. “You don’t have it in you and what would father do after such a show from you…” Andruil seethed.

Sylaise stilled in her task. She held her tongue just barely as her hearth hissed at the flaring of her anger. “Don’t…” She whispered before her elder sister continued.

“Pathetic, weak, caged little bird. Singing songs to the People, the only ones foolish enough to listen. A top your mountain, locked away. When is the last time mother bothered to come and hear your chirping? You are barely even one of u—" Andruil’s hate filled rant was clipped short as a white flame flashed in front of her face, singeing the tip of her nose. She scattered backwards. Sylaise was glowing as she stood next to her now opened door. Her breathing was ragged, her fists clinched tight.

“Get… Out…” Sylaise practically growled, her calm practiced façade, eons in the making cracking. Andruil was in such a state of shock she didn’t move. “I said GET OUT!” She bellowed, the ground shifting with her rage. Her hearth flared the flames burning white as they flew to nip at the heels of her retreating sister.

Andruil fled tripping over her prized pelt in her escape. She left it upon the floor of the home-tree in her hurry. She barely had the wherewithal to grab her bow in her retreat. The fire burned her heels causing an anklet that she wore to mar her skin.

“You’ll pay for that!” Andruil shrieked over her shoulder even as she faded into the trees. Her father would hear of this, that was for certain.


	3. Healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylaise giver of her last.

Sylaise took more than a moment to compose her self before realizing what she had done in her rage. Her flame, she had given it to the People, she could not afford such anger, it was catching, it might burn. She swiftly made her way back to her hearth, the white flames screaming in her anger. She cooed to it sweetly as one would a child, apologizing for her fury. It was in part her essence after all.

She was relieved to find that her flame had not yet found the vein to its kin and the other lights she had lit for the People still burned emerald. Healing and pure as she had promised the first when she gifted it to them one cold rainy night. She eyed the chimera pelt before gathering it up into her arms. She let out a sigh before stepping through the hearth and making her way to her rooms.

Sylaise was careful as she peaked into her bedroom to find the large wolf curled upon itself in front of another hearth. She moved quietly though she saw the beast’s ear twitch in mock annoyance. The wolf let out a light breath before moving its head and then opening all its eyes. Sylaise stopped her approach. “I sent her away, for now…” She said softly, her fingers twisting nervously in her skirts.

She gently dropped to her knees and with a small bow presented the pelt to him. “Ir abelas…” She muttered. “She should not have killed your kin. Or pulled you from the void in the sky…” The pair sat in silence for a moment. The wolf then nodded his large head slightly his gaze lingering on the chimera pelt. He then looked away his gaze returning to the dancing flames of the hearth.

“Would you let me see about your wounds?”

The beast let out an almost disinterested breath before turning slightly so that the arrows were closer to where she stood. Without another moment of hesitation, Sylaise found herself at the side of the beast. “Oh, these are the one’s I helped June craft…” She said with a bit of wonder. “You see they are meant to tear when they are removed, and block magic when they hit… The arch here makes them curve a bit and…” Sylaise prattled on as she was want to do.

The People often told her that her voice soothed when she had to help them do the more uncomfortable things. She had the power to lull and she found that she often used it when healing. Her slim fingers were gently prodding around the wound as she looked for the best way to remove the arrow. She snapped the shaft leaving a more manageable piece and the arrowhead. Little green flames flickered at her fingertips healing the irritation.

“This will be a bit uncomfortable…” Sylaise murmured before yanking the remains of the arrow out, covering the wound with her other hand, and pushing her emerald flames into it. The wolf let out a sharp yelp followed by a light growl. “Yes well, I apologize…” Sylaise said removing her hand to reveal a light scar covered by thick fur.

“More efficient and rapid than a potion though…” She said more to herself than the beast. “One more then?” She muttered, ignoring the look the six-eyed beast threw her way. She sighed before standing up and swaying a bit.

“Today of all days…” She mumbled. Opening the path to her hand maidens, three births, an inordinate amount of rage, and the healing of a beast of the skies. Of course she would give out, but not before this.  She moved a bit this time to the second arrow. Sitting back on her heels she spoke. “When I take this out… I am most likely going to fall asleep, it is a thing that happens…” She said with a dismissive wave of her hand. “I would prefer not to wake up eaten or mauled…” The wolf snorted at that. “Somethings should just be known.” Sylaise said with a light shrug.

“While I sleep, my mother might come or June, or even my father.” She paused frowning. “Should you need to escape my flames will not hurt you. When I awake I will try to find you a path back to the heavens if you do not find your own way.”

Her adept hands set to work again but only after she took a small charm off a bracelet she wore and attached it with twine above the wolf’s paw. “You probably can find your way back without me though. But if you do need me, find my flames, place this in them. I’ll keep an ear out for growling…” She said with a light roll of her eyes. With that said she yanked the second arrow free pushing her essence into the gaping wound that was left behind, effectively sealing it shut.

She sat on her heels for a moment waiting, staring at the arrow shaft in her hand. “Maybe I was wro—” She started, attempting to stand. A mistake she knew before the words left her lips. Her body swooned as the world spun. Her eyes fluttered closed as she fell forward into the arms of a very pale and very naked stranger. Though she had not enough time to properly contemplate this phenomenon. Still she let out a rather surprised peep before falling into a dream.


	4. Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The nameless wolf wants.

The wolf moved her carefully, lifting her gently from the floor to wrap her in the pelt of his brother. It would keep her warm enough. His own pelt lay abandoned on the floor before her hearth. The act of shedding it had indeed left him naked. But could he really be faulted; honestly, when had he last taken this form in the void? Running amongst the forests of starlight was cumbersome with armor rubbing his insides, making him itch.

He settled the maiden down on what he supposed was her bed. She parted her lips and let out a sigh. Maybe he should maul her or something of the sort that wasn’t marring and far more pleasurable. Either way, giving her last bit of energy to help a stranger was foolish. It was a fleeting thought that caused him to chuckle. But instead he leaned over her curiously for a time, watching as green flames flickered around her fingertips. “Ma serannas… my lady of green flames. I owe you a boon.” He gently pressed a kiss to her cheek.

When he had first happened upon her in his retreat from that crazed huntress he had thought for a moment not to make himself known. After all, she seemed to be within her own thoughts. But she had sensed him, felt his eyes tracking her through the trees. He could think of worse things that had happened to him than chancing upon a maiden in the snow who offered a curtsy to his bow.

And yet here she was, a sleeping lamb, and he a naked wolf. However, he was in her debt. The needs of his flesh would be taken care of when he found his way back to the void. When he once again was what he truly was, a beast of the skies. But he supposed civility should be used until then. After all, this situation was going to demand a far gentler touch than he was used to. He let out a sigh and longed for home as he took in his surroundings.

The room was round, small, and rather warm considering the chill of winter outside. Two chests stood on the far side of the bed. The fire within the hearth burned green, an oddity if he ever did see one. He placed his hand into it only to find that the flames were cool to the touch though a warmth was being emitted. The small charm that was now very loose on his wrist chimed softly as the flames licked at it.

He tilted his head, pulling his arm back to hear the chiming cease. Then he tried it again with the same results. “Is this how you planned to find me young one?” He asked her slumbering form. “But how would you hear such a thing outside of your little tree?” He paused almost as if waiting for a reply. But he received none. Carefully, he placed the twine around his neck.

Next, he wandered over to her chests. The first was filled with dresses made of silk and stardust. The blues and violets of twilight, the greens of spring grass and budding saplings. She seemed to have favorite colors, they suited her. But her satin gowns were of no help to him.

He could not run through the early winter snow in the nude. And he would not be taking his true form, not until he had a chance to deal with that huntress. He had been dreaming when he was pulled from the sky, the path back was fuzzy at best. He turned to the next chest opening it expecting to find more of the same. He was quite surprised to find men’s clothing and armor. The details were extremely particular, and he could tell that each piece had taken some time.

“Oh, you have a lover then?” He asked looking back her as she shifted in her dream. A pale leg revealing itself from under the pelt. _Quite tantalizing_ he mused. “A greater shame has yet to be seen…” He muttered to himself grabbing a tunic and pulling it over his head. He then shimmed into some breeches that were only a hair too short for him. And after a moment’s contemplation he decided the soft sole leather boots he found would do for the time. Though he preferred to be barefoot. He turned to his discarded pelt pulling it gently over his shoulder but not allowing it to sink into his blood. Warmth radiated through his bones as he took to an almost feline stretch.

The wolf turned once more to the sleeping maiden before stroking his pelt gently and pulling out a fang dusted in moon glow. It would be a token of his promise, one she had not heard but that existed all the same. He placed it in her palm, closing her lithe fingers around it. “May the debt I owe you one day be repaid…” He murmured. “May my kin’s pelt protect you far better than it did him…” He bowed to her then, pressing his lips against her knuckles before backing away to take his leave.


	5. Brother

Sylaise awoke with a start and a light groan. It was not a pleasant experience to be forced into a healing slumber. Even if her gifts were quite attuned to healing her when she did such a thing. She sat up slowly. Her slender fingers immediately pinching the bridge of her nose. The pelt that had been covering her slipped to her waist. She stared at it for a moment, her memory of the events leading to her current situation hazy to say the least.

“Enjoyed your slumber Sy?” A voice called from the foot of her bed.

The red headed healer stilled before a light smirk graced her lips. “I was not expecting you June…”

“Ah blood of my blood, twin of my heart… Better me than our father, mother has kept him from storming your mountain.” He said with a slight tsk.

Sylaise ran a lithe hand through her hair before looking up at her brother. Twin of her heart indeed. Her male reflection down to the half dimple they both sported on their left cheeks. “Do I even want to know what Andruil has told our father this time?”

June laughed his green eyes sparkling with mischief. “Only that you denied her hunt and therefore denied your own place. But then she mentioned something about hunting the beasts of the void in her haste to incriminate you. Someone mentioned that they thought the void was off limits and then another argument began…”

“Always the clever one June… Thank you, if I did not have you in my corner…”

“Then the might of the sun would be here to ruin your winter. But you shall always have me Sy.” He said as she moved to kiss his cheek. He ruffled her auburn hair playful as she settled next to him.

As she pulled away she looked down into her palm which was clasped tightly around something. “What in the…” Sylaise paused as the fang glowed faintly in her hand.

The mischievous glint that appeared in June’s eyes caused Sylaise to fill with dred. “So… what exactly did happen? Since it seems you are now the owner of a wolf’s fang…”

Her green eyes widened a bit before she rushed towards her hearth listening intently for a few moments. “June, was he gone when you arrived?”

“Who?”

“The wolf of the shade, his stars were gone. Andruil had pulled him from the sky chased him here… The wisps were gossiping about it as they went.” She explained to her older brother. She paused for a moment as a light blush made its way from her neck up to her cheeks. “I think he shed his pelt before I fell asleep… Is that possible?”

“If he is a wolf made of starlight and darkness how could he simply shed is pelt? I mean look at that pelt, does it look like it was shed?” June said with an exasperated sigh as his fingers danced over the chimera’s pelt.

Sylaise sighed, she knew it seemed odd but she could have sworn she had fallen into the arms of another elvhen when she fell into her healing slumber, a nude one. “Maybe I dreamed it then.” She said softly. Surprised when June plucked the fang from her hand and began to play with it. His fingers linking a golden chain around it carefully.

“Obviously you did not because of three things, this…” He said holding the fang up. He had fashioned it into a necklace that he draped over his sister’s head before admiring his quick work. The clever crafter indeed. “That…” He pointed to the chimera pelt that still lay abandoned on Sylaise’s bed. “And Andruil…”

“June… You must help me find him if he hasn’t made his way back to the sky. And we must find a way to stop this from happening again.” Sylaise said softly with a mock pout. She knew it wasn’t needed, June loved her the most, and would do anything for her. But she had been pouting at him since they were children, it was a habit that was hard to break.

June gave her an overly dramatic sigh. “How is it that you rope me into such things? Always asking me for favors. Have you even started my clothing for the Hunter’s Ball?”

“Of course, it’s already done. I even softened the soles of your boots…” Sylaise replied moving to her chest She opened it quickly and was quite surprised to find it empty. “I… I left them here like I always do…”

“Did the wolf steal them?” June said with a laugh. But he stopped when he caught the strange look in Sylaise’s eyes.

“It was a dream though… Void creatures… they can’t turn into elvhen? Can they? What has Andruil done?” There was a horror slowing growing behind her gaze, June did not like it.

“Sy…” June leaned down and cupped her face. “I’m sure you just misplaced them. Look, I’ll check the sky. If your wolf is still missing, I’ll find him. I’ll get him back to the sky.” He kissed her forehead then before pulling back to look into her eyes.

“Truly?” Sylaise said softly as her brother nodded. “I gave him a bell, the ones my handmaidens use to call me. If he gets near my flames I should be able to find him.”

“But until then you have me… I’ll look for him.” June moved towards the rooms exit. “I still need those clothes Sy, this is not going to get you out of sewing.”

Sylaise rolled her eyes as her brother disappeared through her home hearth. She sighed, her fingers clutching at the fang around her neck. “Where are you?”


	6. Contemplation

The wolf stalked. The night was young, the huntress was near. If she knew she was quarry as she searched maniacally for another way to the void of the sky, he was unaware. He’d been carefully tracking the huntress for over a double moon. All her actions screamed of her search for another thread, one that held their worlds together, one that she could exploit. It was his intent not to give her that satisfaction.

He frowned placing his feet on the moist forest floor, almost cursing the boots that had protected his feet from the winter frost he had abandoned in the mountains. The air was crisp and held a fearsome chill that promised future snow. Would if he could take to his true form and shimmy his way back into the cold arms of the heavens, to run free within the forests of the stars, to dream endless dreams in the sweet bosom of eternity.

He gently reminded himself that his current task would get him there. He just needed to find the huntress. He once again tried to remember what his hearth maiden had called her. Pretty little hearth maiden. He wondered if she had awakened. Had her foolish lover, who’d let her care for and fall into the arms of a literal wolf, returned from whatever inconsequential journey he had taken. For why would one want to leave such an exquisite little thing?

He had passed by more than a few of her green flames, glowing brightly for the people of the world. The few that saw the favor she had bestowed upon him seemed delighted by his presence. And often times offered him their hospitality. It was a useful little trinket that he had now tucked into his tunic, one he would wear under his pelt when he returned home.

He stopped a sigh putting his mind back to the task at hand. He silently hoped the huntress had found one of those threads. After all, he couldn’t kill her before finding his way home. But he would definitely kill her. The wolf found that he did not like wasting his time grounded chasing after the manic huntress. He’d rather be fucking, gorging himself on rabbits, or enjoying the beach he had accidentally found during his search. Yet here he was most likely wasting another night. The thought annoyed him.

When the night was mostly spent and he was just thinking he might need to find rest for the day, he came into a clearing where an elvhen man stood stringing a bow. “What an interesting sight…” The elvhen man stated, his cropped auburn hair falling over his eyes. “Where did you get that pelt?”

The wolf raised an eyebrow. Had he perchance happened upon another mad hunter? Honestly how many roamed this plane? And why were they always near him? “It is mine, it has always been mine.” He responded in a rather bored tone.

“That is not possible, I mean… There is no chance that… Are you Sy’s wolf?” He asked his eyes widening at the possibility, they were a startling green, oddly familiar.

“I belong to no one. I do not know of a Sy…”

The man tilted his head in idle contemplation. “But you have his pelt. My sister, Sylaise has been looking for a wolf made of shade for half a season. Whispering to her flames, listening for how—”

“The hearth maiden?” The wolf clarified, the man’s familiarity finally taking root. The coloring was the same, the eyes weren’t as gentle or probing but he could definitely see it. The fact that it had not been his first thought was odd as he mulled it over. Then again, he often times found himself consumed with that damned huntress.

“So you are then. She said you shed your pelt. I was not aware that was a skill of your kind.” He said taking a curious step forward.

“And what would you know of that either way?” The wolf practically snarled stopping the other’s curious advancement.

The man placed both hands up defensively. “Fair enough I suppose. Father does not speak of the void from whence he came. What are you doing out here anyway?”

“I search for the huntress who brought me here.”

“Andruil? She has been tempting Ghilan’nain to assist and her gaining re-entrance to the void. Has been chasing her since she lost you if I am not mistaken…”

The wolf stood quietly this new information rolling around in his mind. “What would… Sylaise…” He tested it on his tongue. It suited her he thought for a quiet moment. “What would she want with me…”

“Most likely to help you back to the void. Father has forbidden Andruil from going back, which is why she is still grounded here. Eventually Ghilan’nain will give in. But she has been holding out for long periods of time as of late. Years…”

The question of his time was no longer when to kill the huntress but rather if his revenge was more valuable than his return to the skies. The wolf mulled over this thought as the elvhen man shuffled from one foot to the other. His fingers fluttering as though he was not used to standing still. If this huntress, Andruil, was as far from returning to the sky as he was perhaps his time would be better spent near a hearth. Watching his prey skitter to and fro simply because she was not where he needed her required a patience he wasn’t sure he wanted to continue to exercise.

“Fine then… Let us return to the home-tree.”


End file.
